Faut pas voler la glace à Yoko
by eia
Summary: Comment peut-on passer d'un simple vol de glace à la fin du monde ? Lisez cette fics pour connaître la réponse à cette sublime question... (tadada)


Faut pas voler la glace à Yoko  
  
Un jour que Kal Su mangeait une glace à la fraise, Gala débarqua dans la cuisine en exigeant qu'on lui serve un café. Gêné par la subite venue du gros tas, Kal Su trouva approprié de lui écraser sa glace sur la tête. Ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver passablement le ninja. Celui ci attrapa alors un tabouret qui traînait et le cassa directement sur la tête d'Avigeil, qui n'avait rien demandé à l'origine, mais qui s'en trouva fort gêné lui aussi.  
  
C'est alors que Yoko entra dans la salle, le visage rouge de rage, et pour cause, la glace que mangeait Kal Su quelques instants plus tôt était à elle. Elle prit Kal Su par le col et voulu lui donner un coup de poing, mais elle ne vit pas arriver le morceau de tabouret qu'avait lancé Gala et se le prit dans l'épaule. Elle tomba à terre, alors qu'Avigeil avait sautait sur la tête de Gala pour lui mordre l'œil. Kal Su, fort amusé par la situation, se mit à rire de bon cœur, avant de se faire remplir la bouche des restes de la glace par Yoko qui s'était relevé, et qui lui enfonçait avec fureur la crème rosâtre dans la bouche.  
  
Gala, qui avait perdu un œil, hurlait comme un porc tandis qu'Avigeil sautait en riant, et en tenant l'œil tant convoité dans la main gauche. « J'y ai pris son œil-euh !!! J'y ai pris son œil-euh !! » Gala se retourna lentement vers lui, et le dévisagea avec cruauté de son unique œil. Son visage défiguré par la rage laissait croire que la suite des événements allait être assez violente.  
  
Un silence se fit entendre dans la salle, tandis que les combattants, tous plus enragés les uns que les autres, réfléchissaient à la façon de tuer le plus efficacement leur adversaire respectif. C'est en entendant ce silence et croyant que tout était réglé que Ney débarqua dans la cuisine pensant y être seule pour se reposer et boire un truc frais, et tomba sur le champ de bataille le plus débile de tous les temps. Mais trop occupés par leur combat, aucun des combattants ne fit attention à sa sublime nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Vexée, notre magicienne fraichement arrivée se mit alors à pleurer et balança des sorts dans la gueule de tout le monde. Yoko se protégea derrière un bouclier de magie cléricale, Kal se planqua derrière un mur de glace, Avigeil invoqua des squelettes pour tout se prendre dans la face à sa place et Gala...s'en prit plein ses dents.  
  
C'est ainsi que la bataille reprit. Ayant enfin réfléchi au fait qu'ils étaient magicien (sauf Gala, mais lui de toute façon ça change pas, il réfléchit pas), ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient pleins de moyens pour s'entre tuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Alors, pendant que Yoko restait planquée derrière son bouclier (et oui, un clerc, ça n'attaque pas), Avigeil invoqua plusieurs démons pour tuer tout le monde a sa place, vu qu'il commençait a fatiguer il voulait pas travailler lui-même. Les dit démons allèrent donc attaquer notre amie Ney, qui soit dit en passant avait pris pour nouvelle cible de ses sorts, Kal Su (on le disait qu'elle était jalouse de sa relation avec DS), qui lui-même balançait des Testamento a bout de champ. Il est inutile d'ajouter que la cuisine ne résista pas...pas plus d'ailleurs que la maison. Gala quand a lui était parti en courant chercher son épée. Et vi, c'est un vrai guerrier Gala, il abandonne jamais, même quand il est sur à 100% qu'il va y rester....ou alors il est sûr de rien parce qu'il est trop bête pour constater qu'il n'a aucune chance, et dans ce cas, le courage devient de la bêtise .Mais c'est Gala, on lui pardonne.  
  
Ainsi, la guerre était déclarée dans ce qui s'averrait être maintenant une plaine déserte, faut croire que un Testamento, un Tesla et plusieurs sorts d'os, ça nettoie, surtout quand c'est trois empereurs qui les utilisent. Le seul problème fut pour notre ninja... son épée était partie en fumée avec le reste de la maison, de douleur il chargea alors Avigeil, qui était le plus près de lui, et l'attaqua avec un couteau de cuisine. Le nécromancien esquiva l'attaque à grand mal (ben c'est quand même pas une lavette Gala au combat rapproché, empereur oblige, mais avec un couteau de cuisine...) et lui balança son plus puissant sort de putréfaction, le Suicidal Tendencies, Gala réussit a parer ce sort avec son arme (il est capable de rendre une arme magique, donc elle peut résister aux sorts) mais le problème c'est que son arme, c'était un couteau de cuisine, il esquiva donc mais se prit quand même le sort dans le bras qui se mit a pourrir.  
  
Avigeil éclata de rire en disant : « HAHAHA !!! Ca te manquait le Suicidal Tendencies, la dernière fois ça t'avait bien plu je crois. ». Et oui cher lecteur, nous avons percé le secret de Gala, il s'était déjà pris un sort de pourrissement dans la tête, de quoi lui pourrir le cerveau. « Cette fois ça suffit !!!!!! S'exclama le gros. Je vais te réduire en miette et les corbeaux finiront les restes !!!!!! ». Avigeil sourit et tendit son poing fermé vers lui. « Ohh.... Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que j'écrase ton cher œil, monsieur le cyclope débile... ». « Enfoirééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurla Gala en se jetant à tout berzingue sur le nécromancien. « Merde j'avais pas prévu que ça le rende encore plus agressif... » Mais déjà le ninja arrivait vers Avigeil, prêt à lui exploser la tête d'un coup de poing. « Oh regarde ! Là ! Un oiseau !!!! » « Où ça ? » Avigeil profita de la bêtise de son adversaire pour grimper en haut d'un arbre, qui se trouver non loin de là. « Hé hé !!!! Ta connerie te perdra sombre imbécile de guerrier sans cervelle !!!!! Avigeil powaaaa !!! ». Constatant à quel point il avait été idiot, Gala ne put s'empêcher de devenir violet de rage. « Flûte... Le félon... Que faire à présent qu'il est en haut de cet arbre... » Une étincelle de génie éclata près du coin gauche du front de Gala (là où étaient rassemblés ses deux neurones). « Je sais ! J'ai trouvé !!!! Hahaha !!!! J'ai trouvé comment faire !!!!!! » puis il pris un air solennel... baissa les yeux dans une seconde de pure classe... et dans la parfaite atmosphère qu'il avait créé, pleine de tension et de peur pour son adversaire (du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait), Gala.......... Fonça à toute bringue vers l'arbre en hurlant un chant satanique dans un cri inhumain. « AAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAUUUUuuuuuuuuOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crève enfoiré saloperie d'necro d'meeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !!!!!!!! »  
  
Puis il s'écrasa le crâne contre les dures racines de l'arbre millénaire........  
  
Avigeil en descendit triomphant, et s'exclama en guise de cri de victoire « AHAHA !!! Avigeil powaaaa !!!! Bon... Allons voir ce qu'il est advenu des autres... Je les ai perdu quand le gros m'a fait chier... » Il partit donc en quête des autres combattants...  
  
Yoko était toujours à bourriner comme une brute pour maintenir son bouclier en place, tandis que Archess continuait de balancer des éclairs dans tous les sens. Kal Su, quant à lui, était tranquillement assis dans un angle mort, attendant la fin du déluge... Quant Archess en eu assez d'envoyer des décharges électriques à tout va, elle décida de commencer à viser quelqu'un. Et justement, Kal Su se tenait là, sans aucune égratignure, et avec un air amusé et hautain, qui, il faut le dire, gêna terriblement Archess qui fut blessée dans son orgueil. « Tu vises mal. » « Tu vas voir si je vise maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !!!!!! » hurla Archess dans une gerbe d'énergie. Kal Su réussit à contrer le coup et l'éclair ricocha et arriva droit dans l'œil de la pauvre Archess. L'éclair faisant tout de même une certaine taille, ce fut la tête d'Archess qui fut emportée, d'où la mort immédiate de l'individu en question (Archess Ney pour ceux qu'ont rien compris...). Hélas, l'éclair ricocha jusqu'au bouclier de Yoko, qui se brisa. « AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !! J'ai été blessée !!!!!!!!! » « Qu'est-ce que tu as ?... demanda calmement Kal Su ». « Mon ongle !!! Il est cassé !! Sniffffff... » « Tant que tu peux crier ça va... »  
  
C'est à cet instant qu' Avigeil débarqua, ben vi, il était peut être pas très loin mais sa victoire sur Gala a fait qu'il a perdu bien 10 minutes à se la peter. Soudain la terre trembla, de la lave coula a travers les interstices qui s'étaient crée dans le sol, des nuages noirs apparurent et une odeur nauséabonde se fit sentir...DS arrivait et il eu cette phrase héroïque : « Putain les flageolet de midi...ils font du boulot... ». A ce moment il aperçut Yoko qui pleurait dans son coin et qui ne lui avait me pas sauté dans le bras (bon ok, ça change pas, mais il espère a chaque fois ce con.), il sut alors de suite, grâce a son sixième sens, qui a fait de lui le plus craint de tous les magiciens, que quelque chose s'était passé pendant son absence. Il eu alors sa deuxième phrase héroïque de la journée : « Bordel de merde ! Je peux pas m'absenter deux ans pour cause de mort sans que vous me fassiez chier avec vos conneries ??? Et en plus vous avez fait du mal a ma Yoko à moi que j'aime, la future mère de mes (futurs et hypothétiques) enfants. Ca va chier grave. »  
  
« Vous allez vous prendre mon sort le plus puissant dans vos sales faces de rat puants : Par les démons supérieurs, que le plus beau des péchés capitaux soit mon guide, faite du feu de mon membre divin et punissez les infidèles. SODOMIA !!!!!! »  
  
La scène qui suit est censurée, la seule chose qu'il nous est permis de préciser est qu'il est normal que dans la suite de cette aventure passionnante les personnages autres que DS ne s'assoient pas.   
  
Epilogue : dans lequel nous apprenons que tout el monde a été ressuscité, même Gala, mais malheureusement nous n'avons rien pu faire pour son cerveau, Avigeil nous ayant menacé du même sort si nous insistions trop dans cette voie. 


End file.
